Amantes de medianoche
by Inanna-Ishtar
Summary: Se conocen hace muchos años, y después de casi una década de vueltas empezaron a establecer sus encuentros amorosos. Ahora podrán afrontarse de noche, donde de a poco empezaran a asomarse los instintos más bajos de ambos, sin dejar, claro está, sus típicas vueltas. AEON 18


_Hola a todos! Estoy a full con la facultad xD y con el fanfic de Los Angeles de Wesker vamos despacio. Tengo dos finales y este fic se me ocurrió de la nada :P además tenía la netbook cerca y pude trabajar. Si tengo tiempo, publicaré la segunda parte de dicho fic ;) en serio, sus comentarios me llegaron bastante y son un buen motivo para seguirlo. Ahora, les traigo acá un fanfic Aeon como esclarecí en la descripción, __**tiene contenido sexual que no es recomendado para menores de 18 años**__ (Igual está también aclarado, además está el raiting). Y sin más que decir, acá les dejo esta pequeña historia. Espero que la disfruten fans de Leon, Ada, Aeon, etc :P_

_Información adicional del fic__: Tiene un pequeño __**spoiler**____relacionado a Damnation. También hay pequeñas menciones de Resident Evil 2 y 4._

No llevan la típica relación amorosa que llevan la mayoría de las parejas. Acá no hay peluches, ni bombones, ni flores. Pensarán, ¿Por tener más de 30 años aún no pueden seguir implementando eso? Pero no es ese el caso. Ellos al no llevar una típica relación estable, los regalos suelen ser muy escasos y además un tanto exóticos. Ellos se conocieron en esas casualidades de la vida. Ella aparentaba ser una indefensa mujer en búsqueda de su (difunto) novio. Pero nunca creyó que en ese acontecimiento conocería al hombre que le cambiaría la vida cada vez que se vieran. Y Europa fue testigo de cómo evolucionaba el vínculo entre ambos. La palabra clave que los asociaba era virus. El virus, motivo por el cual él trabajaba para el gobierno y ella por sus propios medios. Pero en su última vuelta, ella se "indignó" al no _"Continuar con lo que hicieron esa noche"_. Se preguntarán… ¿Leon y Ada, han…lo han hecho? Pero nadie lo sabía. No hacía mucho de ese acontecimiento, ellos comenzaron a verse con más frecuencia. Se veían, pero respetaban sus territorios. Los encuentros de por si eran comunes: Salidas a un lugar a comer, caminar, ponerse en histéricos…

Histéricos. Así les gusta llevar esta situación. Les gusta jugar al juego de la negación, de las vueltas, de las idas. Y así ellos empezaron a afianzar aún más el sentimiento que los unía. Y pasaron algunos meses no más, pero se conocían bastante. Se conocían tanto, que ahora se necesitaban más allá de lo que están acostumbrados a verse. Otra cosa que tenía en particular sus salidas, es que por lo general eran al anochecer. Y el motivo de ese horario, es simple pero complicado: Trabajo.

Nos situaremos en un sábado a la noche, y llovía. La hora estimada rondaba las 23:30.

Leon invitó a su flamante damisela al departamento donde él residía. Allí estaban mirando la televisión, mientras ella estaba tomando un café que su querido Leon le preparó. Él había extendido sus brazos en el borde de la espalda del sillón. Estaban aburriéndose mientras Ada buscaba algo bueno para ver en la televisión, así que optó por apagarla.

Como que no hay nada para ver-Decía Leon

Es sábado por la noche. Mucho no se puede esperar.

Leon le da un suave beso en su cabeza.

¿Y esto puede cambiar tu parecer?-Le susurraba al odio

Le fue inevitable sonreír. Ella aún sostenía la taza de café, así que decidió colocarla en la mesita de luz que estaba ahí al lado. Se acomoda cerca de él, mientras él la acaricia su pelo. Hubo un silencio que a los pocos segundos se vio opacado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia impactando contra las ventanas de la sala de estar donde ellos se situaban. Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse en el sillón. Lo hacían por amor y también por las ganas que los consumían lentamente en ese lujurioso momento. Pero Ada, es Ada. No es mujer que le gusta que las cosas se den de fácil modo. Así que, con su intuición al lado, vea que Leon quiera "pasar a la última fase" le pondría un freno. Pero las manos de Leon empezaron a recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas. Ada…es tu turno de entrar en acción.

Leon-Interrumpe el beso

Discúlpame…

No pasa nada. Por cierto, acuérdate que yo más tarde me voy. Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver.

Leon suspira un tanto frustrado.

¿Sucede algo?

Que no quiero que te vayas, eso es lo que pasa.

Ambos seguían abrazados mientras se daban algunos besos con sus narices. Pero Ada no había llegado a su objetivo. Así que, después decidió dar hincapié al asunto ella. Lo agarro de la nuca y se acostaron en ese sillón mientras se besaban apasionadamente. En el medio, lenguas y mordidas traviesas para intensificar el momento. Ada lo estaba logrando. Estaba logrando encender a Leon, hasta que finalmente se la sintió. Él decidió parar debido a que sabe que Ada aún no quiera mantener relaciones sexuales.

Discúlpame, realmente…me da un poco de vergüenza este asunto

Leon sintió vergüenza al hacer notar su "pequeño" inconveniente. Se sonrojó un poco y Ada disfrutó lo tierno que se vía así. Siendo su tonto de siempre, tan tierno, respetuoso. Ver como la cuidaba…bah, como caía en su trampa. Por eso es que a ella le encanta. Pero no quería dejarlo con esto pendiente, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

No te preocupes, Leon. Son cosas que suelen pasar. No deberías por qué apenarte

Y sintió como el ex policía "arruinó" el momento. Más puntos le sumaban su reacción. Internamente ella se moría de ternura. Pero tenía que cortar con tanta empalagosa situación. Así que, procede a acercarse a él. Le daba unas suaves mordidas en su oreja derecha, mientras con su nariz recorría su cuello. Eso lo calmó, pero por breve tiempo.

Quizás, esta noche no podemos hacerlo. Pero hay algo con lo que te puedo compensar.

Su mano izquierda empezó a tocar la zona genital. Leon continuaba con sus brazos extendidos en ese sillón, donde gemía levemente por la sensibilidad de esas caricias. Aún así, ella decidió aumentar la presión. Pero su erección pudo sentirse ni bien ella lo había tocado. Y de hecho, lo había captado. Sabía que Leon estaba perdiendo lentamente la cordura por ella. Sus manos empezaron a apretarle, haciendo que los gemidos de él empiecen a aumentar. Fue el momento indicado para que ella le abriese la bragueta de su pantalón oscuro, y procedió a darle su recompensa. Se arrodilló en el sillón, donde toma la erección y comienza lentamente a darle algunas lamidas. Suaves lamidas que recorrían toda su zona genital. De arriba abajo, y de abajo a arriba. Notaba el placer de Leon, así que decidió aumentar la potencia. Introduce la erección a su boca, haciendo que entre enteramente en ella. Empezó suavemente, tomándola de ella y yendo con un movimiento normal de arriba y abajo. Las lamidas volvieron a aparecer y los gemidos de Leon se empezaron a poner más intensos. Obviamente, no se le escapó ninguna barbaridad de su boca al acto de ella. Necesitaba decirle algo para "incentivarla" por lo que le decía algunos insultos sutiles. Pero a medida que ella aumentaba el nivel de la velocidad, el nivel del lenguaje de Leon iba a la par. Finalmente, ella decide detener. Quería realizar su clásica jugada con él, así que optó por "enojarlo".

Sería una lástima…que pare. ¿No?-Le decía mientras le sonreía traviesamente

Ada…

Sería una lástima….-Vuelve a introducir su erección de forma brusca hasta el fondo, y luego procede a responderle saliendo de ella-…que no continúe.

No sigas…así.

¿En serio? Yo me la estoy pasando bien…-Le respondía mientras daba algunas lamidas

Siempre haciéndome enojar. Por eso es que me encantas, mujer.

Bingo. Quería introducir accidentalmente comentarios románticos. Quería escuchar que ella es su debilidad, y lo hizo. Así que le sonrío, y volvió a su complacimiento. Esta vez la cosa la hizo mucho más intensa, haciendo que Leon gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Él sostenía su cabeza mientras ella seguía con su accionar. El clímax estaba próximo, así que optó por llevarlo hasta su zona más profunda: Su garganta. Leon efectúa su orgasmo en ese mismo momento, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y él decía algunos comentarios obscenos en medio del sudor que la situación le provocó. Ada se retira de allí, dejando ver su mentor parte del líquido que había tragado.

No está nada mal…para comenzar.

Eres mala.-Le decía Leon mientras ponía su mano en su frente

Clásico de ella: Dejarlo con las ganas. Pero Ada no es cualquier mujer en la vida de Leon y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Por eso, trata de hacer las cosas diferentes y aceitándolas desde un principio, con el objetivo de llevar las cosas a algo muy intenso e inolvidable.

Es la primera vez. Te prometo que… continuaremos con lo que hicimos esta noche. Me tengo que ir yendo, ¿Sabes? Después te comento como me fue.

Para suerte de Ada, el clima había mejorado, así que no iba a tener problema en salir con el atuendo que tiene puesto.

Ada…espera.

Leon estaba muy cansado como para detenerla. Así que, ella le saludó dándole un dulce beso en el cachete mientras el rubio cachondo yacía en ese sofá. Ada se fue por el balcón utilizando su ya conocida soga. Leon escuchó el ruido del momento que ella abre la ventana, pero no se da vuelta a mirarle. En un momento se quedó pensando en lo vivido. Le gustó, como era de esperar. Aunque se imagina como hubiera sido si directamente atravesaban los límites.

No, para Leon la mujer que más quiere todo tiene que ser complicado. Así que se acomodó y se subió la bragueta del pantalón, mientras sonríe levemente.

…Mujeres-Dijo tras pensar una vez más en ella, antes de retirarse de la sala de estar para dirigirse a su habitación y dormir.

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n quizás le haga una segunda parte con tal de seguir los deseos de Leon jeje. Sin más que decir, me retiro._


End file.
